A Game of Dice
A Game of Dice is another quest which spans most of the game, but it is optional. It's also one of the most fun, so why miss out? You can earn a few orens as you go. Walkthrough Geralt finds his first starter box of dice just outside Haren Brogg's place in the Outskirts, in Act I. As the witcher is making his way through the village, he comes upon some bandits who are harassing a dwarf, Zoltan. Once they have been taken care of our hero finds the curious boxes in the corpses of the recently deceased ruffians. He asks Zoltan about them and the dwarf teaches him the basics of dice poker. After that, he is on his own. The ultimate goal is to beat king Foltest, a legendary poker player. In order to do so, Geralt needs to start from the bottom of the "food chain": beat four novice players, then four professional, then three sharpers before reaching the top of the food chain, the king. Novice Players *Zoltan (Acts I & II) *Mikul (Act I) *Odo (Act I) *Haren Brogg (Act I) *Carmen (Act II) *Vaska (Acts II & III) *Gardener (Acts II & III) Professional Players *Thaler (Acts II & III) *Munro Bruys (Acts II & III) *Count Roderick de Wett (Act III) *Velerad (Act III) *Hierophant (Act III) *Tobias Hoffman (Act IV) *Julian (Act IV) *The Hermit (Act IV) Sharpers * Koster (Act III) * Dandelion (Acts III & IV) * Chireadan (Act IV) * Gambling Ghost (Act IV) * King Foltest (Act V) Phases A Game of Dice I got my hands on a box of dice. It looks like dwarven handiwork. Is there a story to it? I need to find someone who can tell me more about these dice. Zoltan Chivay I learned that the dwarf named Zoltan Chivay can tell me more about dice poker. Zoltan Zoltan Chivay introduced me to the fascinating world of dice poker, almost drowning me in information. You know what they say: you have to try it to know if it fits... I'll play a game or two. I learned the basics of dice poker. It's time to play. The Basics I played Zoltan. It was educational, I think I know how it works now. I wonder if I can make any money playing... I know poker basics. time to put them to use. The Convict The elven convict asked for a favor, and in some situations you just shouldn't refuse... As a result, I learned the basics of dice poker and inherited a set of dice. The First Few Games I've learned the basics of poker. After talking to Zoltan, I find myself itching to try my luck against a professional. I should try to find professionals to play poker with. Going Pro I played some of the best players and did rather well. Even Zoltan had to admit it. Only sharpers for me from now on. I should find some sharpers to play poker with. The Sharper I played the best and did well. Enough of this searching for opportunities. Now others can seek me out to play... I wonder if anyone can outplay me at poker... The Legend I played dice poker with the king. The fact that your opponent can have you decapitated adds spice to the game. Our duel will become legendary. I'm a poker legend. (1000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V